the wolf chronicles
by Wolfdog
Summary: the first part of the story. currently not finished I am finishing soon


The mini scavenger cruiser Wolf's song entered Earths atmosphere. Blaring on the stereo you could hear an old Earth song by the name of Iron man. A medium sized maximal (our hero) was singing along while  at the controls next to him his co pilot. Manning the tractor beam a femme and behind him his radio and weapon masters two twin femmes.

When they receive a distress signal. The Radio fem checked it out. It was a maximal explorer. Following the signal they pass through the time rift caused by the predacons. And stare at primitive Earth. the Maximal orders his crew down. Lets check this out. When the ship lands they find the energon levels unstable but plentiful. Taking a scan so they could enter outside. Each of them chooses a beast mode. Our hero chooses A large Alpha wolf. his second chooses a Falcon. The tractor beam fem chose alpha female wolf. the two twin femmes choose large cats of the area mountain lions or Cougars. The Alpha turns to his crew "Wolfdog Maximize!!" he looks like a more Canine version of Cheetor. Except his weapon is a large sword and a laser. The female jumps beside Wolfdog. "Shadowfang Maximize!!"  the Falcon transforms in the air Knighthawk Maximize. He is a more masculine version of Airrazor. Except he carries a sword and a very big blaster. (we are talking auto rifle here)  the twins speak together.  "Nightshade" "Jade" Maximize!! The femmes look extremely attractive (we are talking making BA a bow wow here" Jade takes out her tracking device "the signal is close. Just over 100 clicks." 

Wolfdog says alright Wolf song Ho!  (heard in the background nightshade says "I resent that remark!!"    following Jade they reach a cliff overhanging a waterfall. In bot mode. Jade  is eyeing the base "looks habitated this has to be the signal marker look how strong It is. Running out of the base a Immature cheetah shoots out of the lift. Going on his patrol. Followed slowly behind by a obnoxious rodent. Wolfdog says lets check it out they may have taken forms like our own. Knighthawk flies low to the ground by the base. Maximal and transforms. A gorilla jumps out of the lift "are you from a pod? I hope we haven't missed one."  Knighthawk shakes his head "no we are here to rescue you. Wolfdog and the others slowly emerge "I am Wolfdog leader of this group of maximals. We call ourselves the Wolf song. introductions are brief. And the situation is explained. Wolfdog "hmm so you are fighting predacons.  We will help you capture megatron and then return you back to Cybertron."  "let us get some supplies from the Wolf song.  Wolfdog and his second leave the Axxalon. Leaving the others behind to help prepare. Dinobot growls he does not want to leave the beast wars world. 

            Meanwhile back at the wolf song Wolfdog had just retrieved the last files when he heard a shot being fired. Grabbing what he could he ran outside a large T-rex stood on the hill side "so you pathetic maximals thought you would rescue your comrades?? Well I think not Yes!!" Knighthawk grabs his Rifle. "hey barney, cocks the rifle and Megatron turns his head. Eat This!!  but from the shadows shoots two missiles before he can pull the trigger. Knighthawk landing near the ship begins to call in reinforcements not knowing the energon field was dampening him.  Wolfdog grabs his blaster and eyes the large saurian. Megatron looks at the ship "Wolfdog yes I've heard of you, you and your rag tag group of mercenaries try to help whenever you can, and at a tidy profit too! Well this time" transforming in mid sentence "you have bitten off more than you can chew" charging down he picks up Wolfdog and begins to crush him in his jaw claw. Wolfdog grabs his sword "don't Write a check your Ass cant cash" and cuts the claw off. He hears a large explosion behind him. And  a set of spiders running from the remains of the wolf song.  Knighthawk cleared of the explosion site begins to collect debris the predacons intended to leave it as a monument of their Triumph but Wolfdog had other Ideas. He grabs his weapons and places them in his subspace pocket


End file.
